


My Heart's Dancing

by metalucie



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalucie/pseuds/metalucie
Summary: Parado shows up to Taiga's hospital one day, acting and feeling weird. Taiga figures out what's going on and does something even he himself didn't expect to do.
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Parad
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	My Heart's Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Parado likes it rough and Taiga smothers him in kisses and gentle aftercare after sex. Don't come after my rarepair.
> 
> I'm also bad at writing smut because 
> 
> well i barely write it. so cut me some slack.

_Tap tap. Clack clack._   
  
Taiga was typing away at his keyboard, a stagnant silence in the air as his typing locks his concentration. If he wasn't insane now by the constant silence and tapping, he will be eventually. All of a sudden, he halts his typing when he hears the front door, a ring of the doorbell. He stands up and grabs his doctor's coat. 

"One moment, please," he calls out putting on his coat. When he reaches the door and opens it, he's greeted with a tall man in familiar clothing, wires swinging from his coat. He's slightly sweating, face flushed, clutching his arm, his breathing heavy and staggering.  
  
"Paradox? What the hell are you doing here?" He steps forward, looking around. "Where's Ex-Aid? Aren't you usually with him?" He notices that Parado swallows, trying to level his breathing. He takes the Bugster by the hand and pulls him inside, making sure to lock the front door and flip his sign to say "Closed." He guides him to one of the patient rooms and makes him sit down on the bed, going into his office for his checkup supplies. He sits down on the bed beside him and does his checkup routine when he's stopped by Parado's hand.   
  
"Snipe. I'm a Bugster. I don't get sick." Parado's eyes are dark, and his voice was shaky. Taiga sets his stuff on the nightstand and feels Parado's forehead with the back of his hand. Sure enough, Parado's forehead wasn't burning up like a usual fever. "Sorry," Taiga mutters. "Doctor's instinct... What the hell happened to you, though? Why did you come here?" 

Parado was quiet for a moment. "My body started feeling weird, like the sensation of burning but in a ticklish way... If that makes any sense... I didn't want Emu to worry and I feel like I would be embarrassed to ask Brave or Lazer... so I went to you." 

Taiga scoffs, taking Parado's arm and pushing his sleeve up, patting up his arm. Surely enough, his body was warm. Wanting to be sure of his suspicions, he feels Parado's cheek and then taps his neck. Suddenly, at the gentle tap, Parado winces and immediately covers his mouth. Taiga's eyebrows were furrowed in concern, pulling his hand back.   
  
"Did... Did I hurt you anywhere?" Taiga looks for an answer in Parado's face, but it's still flustered, his own face in concern. 

"N-no... You didn't harm me...But when you touched my neck, it was almost like a tickle, but not like I would laugh at the feeling....", Parado softly says, tugging at his pink sleeves. He puts his hand to his heart, feeling it beat really fast. _Why... Why is it now beating faster?_ "Snipe. My heart's on fire."

Taiga's eyebrows furrow deeper at the elegant but strange choice of Parado's words to describe his emotions. He moves Parado's hand out of the way and presses his hand against Parado's chest. Surely enough, he feels Parado's heart beating at an uneven and fast pace. He gently touches Parado's neck again, Parado making the same sound but when he goes to cover his mouth, Taiga grabs his hand, slightly smirking. 

"You're definitely not sick, Parado. I find this amusing to me that you came to me and this was the result of my inspection. Thought something happened to you and I'd have to doubly make sure Ex-Aid doesn't find out about it. Even so, I feel like I should still keep it a secret." Taiga puts a hand on Parado's shoulder, giving a small rub. 

"W-what do you mean?", Parado asks, making direct eye contact with Taiga. Taiga gives a small smile. "If you're not sick, then the only other answer, given what I saw, is that you're horny as fuck right now," Taiga bluntly says.

"Horny?" Parado tilts his head to one side in confusion. Taiga sighs, giving a small laugh, making Parado's heart flutter at the laugh. "H-Hey, stop laughing! What if something actually wrong with me?"   
  


"Idiot. I know what I'm doing. I'm a doctor, you know. Putting this in professional terms, you're aroused and you're not sure how to deal with it." Taiga points at Parado's lower region and immediately the Bugster flushes a deeper red, his lips quivering in embarrassment. 

"W-well if you're doctor, so tell me how to fix this!" Taiga pats Parado on the head, ruffling his curly hair. "Well, this seems like something you can do on your own-", Taiga starts to tell Parado, but he's cut off by being grabbed by his sides and shaken. "I don't know a lot about this stuff, you do it for me!" 

Taiga shoves the Bugster's hands off him and grabs him by the coat collar. "Oy, you dumbass. I'm trying to tell you that you should be able to deal with this shit by touching yourself. But if you want to be a persistent brat, then tell me. Are you _sure_ you want me to cure you of your problem?" Taiga glares at Parado, a scowl plastered on his face. Parado's eyes are widened in surprise, caught off guard by Taiga's hesitation. Taiga sighs and loosens his grip on Parado's collar, scratching the back of his own head. 

"I'm insinuating that if you want _me_ to help you with your problem, that means I have to fuck you, have sex with you, Parado." Parado looks down at his boots, fiddling with one of his wires. "I know for a fact that you've never done this stuff before, given that you didn't even know what your overheated feeling was. But there's no way in hell I'm touching you that way unless you allow me to." 

Parado swallows at Taiga's straightforwardness, processing the words. He feels Taiga take one of his hands and gently rub it, the fluttering feeling in his heart coming back to him again. "Why...I know I came to you for help but... Why are you being careful with me?" 

"I told you, I'm a doctor. It's my job to make sure my patients are alright," Taiga looks at Parado, eyes half-lidded. Parado swallows hard again, his breathing still staggering. "My heart's dancing now, Snipe. I trust you with taking care of me." Taiga scoffs, giving a small smile. He takes Parado by the chin and tugs him closer, deeply kissing him. Parado reaches and clutches for Taiga's coat, moaning under the kiss. He could feel Taiga swiping his tongue against Parado's bottom lip, the sensation forcing him to open his mouth, choking on his gasp. Taiga took the chance to twirl his tongue against Parado's, kissing deeper. He whimpers, signaling to Taiga for air and Taiga pulls back, both of the men breathless. 

"How do you feel?", Taiga asks Parado after he caught his breath. Parado puts his hand on his chest. He can feel his heart slightly slow down. "I... I feel somewhat better, but still the same feeling lingers." Taiga gives a small smile to Parado. "That's because it was just a kiss. You still need to deal with your problem down there. But at least you've calmed down. You were shaking like a tree in the wind."   
Sure enough, Parado realizes that his severe shakiness was subdued. "S-Snipe-", Parado stutters out, before being stopped by Taiga's thumb wiping away saliva from Parado's bottom lip. "If we're going to carry on with this, call me by my _actual_ name, will you?" Parado blushes, touching his bottom lip, missing the touch. 

"Taiga...excuse me for this...", Parado timidly says before he gets on his knees in front of Taiga. He puts his hands on Taiga's thighs and leans forward, biting the zipper on Taiga's camo pants. "Parado...", Taiga sighs, a hint of surprise in his voice,"you look extremely desirable in this position." He pushes Parado's bangs out of his face, taking in the sight before him. Parado locks eye contact with Taiga and pulls the zipper down slowly. After he reaches a stop, Taiga gently pushes Parado back, unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his pants slightly. "Pull on the waistband with your teeth. If you can do _that_ , that is," Taiga says, giving a smirk. 

Parado scoffs, giving a small smirk in return. "Are you giving me a challenge, Taiga? It does make my heart tremble, but in a good way." Parado leans forward and puts his hands on Taiga's thighs again, concentrating on pulling down Taiga's boxers, agonizingly slow. Taiga groans at the cold feeling of the air hitting his cock when Parado finally pulled the fabric all the way to reveal the older male's length. Parado flushed red again at the sight, not expecting Taiga's size to be massive. Taiga lifts Parado's face up by the chin, making him look at him again. 

"You know it's not nice to stare like that," he says mischievously, running his thumb on Parado's chin. "Just suck on the tip, since you said you don't know a lot on this stuff." Parado huffs at the comment before he tentatively licks the tip of Taiga's cock. He feels a shiver down his spine when he hears him moan. Bracing himself, he goes further and wraps his mouth around the tip, swirling his tongue. 

"God, Parado...", Taiga groans. Parado glances up at Taiga, seeing his face still unfazed, but his mouth was slightly parted. "Are.. you sure you still want to continue?" Parado gives a small hum of confirmation, continuing to suck. Taiga tangles his fingers through Parado's hair, brushing his bangs out of his face. _To think, I'd be turned on by this..._ ,Taiga thought in his head. He snaps out of his thoughts when he feels Parado take in more of Taiga, feeling the back of Parado's throat. "H-hey, don't push yourself too much now...", Taiga cautiously said, his voice faltering when Parado starts bobbing his head up and down. Blindly he grips a handful of Parado's hair, bucking his hips roughly, Parado nearly choking, but still sucking on the massive length.   
  
"You know, you used to irritate me to no end, but seeing you like this is cute", Taiga grunts, giving a smirk. He runs his hand against Parado's cheek, wiping a stray tear from his face. Parado pulls back from Taiga's cock, breathing hard, his eyes full of lust. "Taiga... I-I don't know how I feel about this, but... I need more of you." Taiga pulls Parado up to the bed, making him sit beside him again. He cups his face and kisses Parado again, this time, the kiss was soft, cautious almost. 

"Do you feel alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Parado shakes his head, breathless. 

"Taiga... please don't hold back with me," he shakily says, taking off his boots. "Are you sure-",Taiga starts but Parado grabs him by his coat, his eyes darkening. "I... I'm sure. I promise."   
  
Taiga pushes back Parado roughly, making him lay on his back. "Tell me when to stop if something happens. Otherwise, I'm not holding back," Taiga growls, tossing his doctor's coat to the side. He pins down Parado's wrists above his head with one hand and works on inching off Parado's pants. "Are you just saying that to act tough or do you really mean it?", Parado says, snarky. Taiga growls in Parado's ear, whispering, "You're gonna regret being a sarcastic little shit, Parado."

Taiga slides off the rest of Parado's lower clothes off, sliding his hand on his thighs before taking a hold of Parado's cock. The sudden sensation made him gasp, twisting in Taiga's grasp. Taiga kissed along Parado's jaw, then biting gently on Parado's neck, leaving small dark marks. "Hmph," Taiga says, letting go and looking at Parado's lust-hungry face,"looks like Ex-Aid won't be happy to see those. He can deal with it. Take off your shirt." 

Taiga helps Parado take off his jacket and shirt, leaving him fully naked. It was a sight to behold, Parado's usual confident and playful demeanor replaced with a shy and soft behavior. Parado hides his face from Taiga, flushing red again. "What a surprise, to see you bashful like this." He gives a kiss before he steps out the room to come back quickly, holding a bottle of lubricant. Parado peeks from his arms that were covering his face. "What is that?" 

"It's just something to help make sure you're not in actual pain. I don't want Ex-Aid to come breaking into my hospital while we're fucking." Taiga sets the bottle on the bed before removing his clothes, tossing them beside his coat, and getting back on the bed. He takes the bottle of lubricant and squeezes some on his fingers and then reaches under Parado, inserting two digits into him. Parado's body flinches, he impulsively grabs Taiga's shoulder for stability. He could feel Taiga's fingers move and curl in him. He arches his back, bucking his hips before Taiga grips one of them and holding Parado down. "Stop moving, will you?" Taiga inserts another digit and Parado almost screams from the sensation, gasping. "T-Taiga, please-", Parado moans, the feeling putting him in a trance. Suddenly he feels Taiga's hand on his mouth. 

"Just shut up and stay still or else." Parado whimpers under Taiga's hand, gripping the bedsheets and trembling, his eyes shut tightly. Taiga roughly moves his digits around in Parado, going in and out and taking in the sight of the Bugster being a mess in front of him. Parado suddenly jerks his body, feeling Taiga press against his prostate. Taiga smirks and brushes against the spot a couple more times to watch Parado struggle to keep a hold of himself before he lets go of Parado, taking out his hand completely, wiping the remnant on the sheets. _I'll wash that later,_ he thought to himself. 

Parado was breathing heavily, dazed from the sensation he just experienced. "More... I need... more Taiga...", he gasped out. Taiga pulls Parado closer, lining up his cock with his entrance and slowly pushing in. Parado blindly embraces Taiga, wrapping his legs around Taiga's waist, moaning loudly with every inch going into his body. When Taiga was all the way in, he gives a sudden and rough thrust into Parado, making him choke on his gasp. 

Taiga was slow but very rough at first, only slowly increasing his pace. Parado was covering his mouth, holding back his cries.

"If I'm not holding back, don't you fucking hold back either," Taiga growls, biting more on Parado's neck. He slams himself into Parado again, hitting a spot that made Parado cry out loudly in pleasure. Taiga takes this chance to go all out and increase his pace, slamming hard into Parado repeatedly. 

He could feel Parado claw at his back, hearing him moan out his name repeatedly. "Taiga, Taiga, harder, please-", Parado huffed out in between gasps. "I'm- I'm almost at my limit-" 

"Me too...," Taiga said in reply.

Taiga thrust aggressively, hitting Parado's spot over and over, making him cry out with each thrust. Soon enough, Taiga gave one final thrust and came into Parado, hearing the other man yell out louder than ever, his cries echoing throughout the empty hospital. Eventually, Parado released his load as well, kissing Taiga again and stifling their moans. 

Parado let go of Taiga, his head falling back onto the bed, feeling numb and heavily breathing. 

"Oy, I didn't go overboard, did I?" Taiga was above Parado, looking in his eyes for a clear answer. Parado's eyes were half-lidded, looking directly up at Taiga's. "My heart's dancing, Snipe." Taiga scoffed before he steps off the bed, putting on his underwear and pants. He takes a small towel from the bedside nightstand and gently cleans up Parado, making Parado giggle. 

"What's so funny?" Parado grins and sits up, his usual mischievous smile plastered on his face when Taiga asked. "It's strange to see you being careful with me. Especially when your usual combat is aggressive at most." Taiga rolls his eyes and sits on the side of the bed near Parado. "I told you already, I'm a doctor. I need to take care of my patients....Although, you're a different story." 

"What do you-", Parado starts but Taiga interrupts him with a soft kiss. He feels a fluttering feeling in his chest as he kisses back. "My heart's dancing, too," Taiga says, smirking after he pulls back from the kiss. Parado flushes red, granting a laugh from Taiga and him being pulled into Taiga's lap. "You're getting cuter by the minute, Para-DX," Taiga says before kissing Parado all over his face. 

"S-Snipe, stop that, it's embarrassingggg," Parado says, giggling. 

* * *

The next day, Poppy helped Parado cover up his hickeys in CR. Hiiro, sipping his tea, kicked Emu underneath the table when Emu asked what happened to Parado. 


End file.
